I Will Find You
by Jay-Mack97
Summary: Emma Swan has been kidnapped by the Evil Queen Regina and has been tortured for essential information on the kingdom. Her only hope of rescue is Killian Jones, but he has no idea where she is. Can he make it in time before her time runs out? Written for the CS Secret Santa on Tumblr. Captain Swan Au in the Enchanted Forest


**A/N:** _This was written for my Secret Santa on Tumblr, so I hope she likes it. There will be a second chapter coming within the next two days, but I wanted to make sure she got it for Christmas. It is a little different genre for me, but I hope you all enjoy reading this one!_

**Chapter 1:**** Silent Love is Calling Faith **

Emma Nolan cursed herself once more for not listening to Killian Jones. It was a common thing for her to do now. She had been doing this for the last 26 days of being kidnapped. It helped her remember why she was in the situation to begin with, for not taking his advice, for being stubborn, and believing she was invincible. Reality has proven differently as she was not invincible, instead she was very bruised and battered and exhausted. She wasn't broken yet, but she knew her time was coming. Regina was becoming impatient waiting to find out what Emma knew, but Emma wasn't going to let anyone gain her secrets of her kingdom. They were her people and she would protect them, especially those who meant something to her.

There was a loud bang above her head and a shuffling of footsteps approaching the door to the dungeon. Emma winced as she pulled herself up to sitting position, her ribs were not recovered from the beating they took over a week ago and she was pretty sure almost half of them were broken. They were not the only bones that were broken or sprained. She knew for a fact that her collarbone was broken and her wrist was sprained. There were more injuries, but she could not take the time to deal with them or catalogue them all. She put on her brave face, pretending to be all right, as door opened to reveal Regina and two of her guards.

'Good morning princess, did you sleep well? Are you ready to answer my questions yet?" Regina snapped. The added sharpness in Regina's voice made Emma aware that she had worn out the Queen's patience.

She smiled sweetly to the queen, "Oh, I slept quite well with your warm hospitality. And I have answered all the questions that you have asked today."

"So sassy today I see, let us see if she can deal with the heat today. Guards get her up and chain her to the wall," Regina instructed. They unlocked the cell door and yanked Emma to her feet. As the guards lifted her, the pain from her injuries sent a shockwave through her body. She tried her best to not let the brooding guards see her in pain. The Queen's lackeys dragged her over to the wall that had become her friend in these events; they secured both of her wrists in cuffs that left her dangling an inch above the ground. Emma racked her brain for what type of fiery torture she would endure today, but nothing came to her. This worried her; she usually could figure out the Queen's motives prior to it happening.

She watched intently as Regina approached with what appeared to be a blunt sword, but nothing hot. "You know, sometimes all it takes is a sharp object to inflict pain on a person," she commented and Regina just smirked at her. "You'll be more than able to feel the pain princess, I'll guarantee it."

"Now shall we begin? You should know the drill by now," Regina continued, gingerly running her hand over the sword.

"I am well aware of the routine, as you should be well aware of the answers by now. Almost twice a day, you come here and ask me the same questions and each day I give you the answers, no matter how much pain you cause me. So what makes you think today will be any different? Because I can assure you my answers will always be the same," Emma informed her with a glare.

Regina's eyes lit up with anger and a fireball appeared in her hand, with the other hand Regina turned the sword towards the fire, heating the tip of the blade until it was no longer a metal colour. Instead it was a twisted red and orange. Emma let out a slow breath, finally realizing what she was getting into today.

"You will scream today and then when I am done with you, you will give me the answers I deserve," the Queen explained before pressing the hot blade into the flesh below Emma's broken collarbone. It seared into her skin, the smell of fabric and skin filled the air. Emma held her tongue to prevent letting out a sound, but the pain was unbelievable and she felt stars in her eyes as a sweat broke out from the heat. Regina held the blade in place long enough until turned back to its original colour, before pulling it away. Blood had begun to flow out of where the metal had blistered the skin.

"I heard not a sound, perhaps it was not hot enough, " Regina commented as she conjured another fireball, this one larger than the last in hopes of producing more heat. Emma tried not to grimace as she watched the sword being thrust back into the flame. "This will not make me give you what you want," she stated as she watch the tip started to glow.

"I beg to differ," Regina responded as she quickly slammed the tip of the sword blade onto Emma's thigh. It was so unexpected that Emma gasped at the pain, but quickly collected herself as the sword burned through her pants and then made quick work of her skin. Regina left the blade on for the same amount of time before taking it away, but made sure to jab at the new wound and the previous one, causing Emma to almost cry out in at the pain the blunt tip inflected.

"Almost," the queen commented on her reactions before adding "are you sure you will not yield and tell me what I want to know? This will go away and you can go back home to your life, it is that simple Emma. Just tell me what I need to know." She smiled sweetly at Emma, but she could see the lie in her eyes.

"There will be no life to go back to if I tell you what you want to know. You will destroy the kingdom. I have no doubt about it. And I would rather die than yield to you. What you want makes you a heartless bitch that believes the only happiness that matters is your own. So no, I refuse to yield to you," Emma boldly stated, finding her strength. Regina glared at her as she once again conjured a fireball.

"If that's what you want then so be it, "she snapped as she stabbed the heated sword completely through Emma's abdominal. The pain was so excruciating that she let out a violent scream and her vision became impaired by white spots. She fell limp in the chains and she felt like the fire had consumed her from the inside.

When Emma came to she was lying on her back in her cell. The pain from the recent torture was still fresh and sent trembles throughout her body. The blood from the first two wounds had clotted, but the third wound still had a slow trickle of blood coming out of it, it was too deep to clot on its own. She quickly looked around for the little girl who always seemed to show up to help her clean her wounds. She was nowhere to be found, which was odd to Emma, but she focused her time on trying to do it herself. She once again found herself wishing she had listened better to Killian as he always seemed to know what to do when she would injury herself. He was always so gentle, but in a firm manner when he would patch her cuts and cool her burns. She knew it was part of his job to take care of her that way, but he was always more tender with her. Killian cared for her more than just an asset to protect in his job description. To him, she had always been special and she liked that, he was always truthful with her. She sighed at the thought and wonder if he was coming to save her like he always promised he would.

"_And if I were to mysteriously disappear for real Jones, not just to the tavern, would you come after me then? And not just because it is your job to do something like that, but because you genuinely cared about me?" Emma slurred while hunched Killian arms as he carried her back to the castle after she had escaped his watch and ended up drinking at the tavern with the outlaws. Of course he had found her and had put an end to her fun night by planning on escorting her back to the castle. But Killian found her in no shape to walk on her own. So here she was, in his arms, protected and safe. She found herself snuggling into his shoulder more than once, forgetting who she was with but quickly remembering after she caught a whiff of seawater and leather. She was staring at his face now, reading it as she awaited her answer._

"_I would always come for you, Emma, not just because it is my job to protect you but because I honestly care about your well being and what happens to you. The distance and location will never matter and will not prevent my rescuing of you. You are my first priority to keep safe and I would gladly die to make sure it would happen," he responded with such sincerity in his eyes that Emma had started to cry at. She had never had someone who was willing to fight for her like Killian Jones was going too. He gently wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead to reinforce his seriousness that he would always come for her. _

She felt her heart constricting at the memory, wishing that he would already come to save her. But her hope of being rescued was beginning to fade. It has nearly been a month since she had been taken and she would bet money that Regina's thugs had left no evidence behind. She only hoped that Killian would be smart enough to figure out what had happened but she knew it was pointless to waste such energy on delusions.

She shook her head, focusing her attention on the problem at hand. She ripped the bottom of her shirt, and tried to remove the fabric around the wound, in order for her to dress it, which proved to be more difficult as the sword had pushed the fabric into the bleeding wound. She grimaced and clenched her jaw as she carefully pulled the fabric out of the wound almost passing out from the pain. Taking a deep breath she used the somewhat clean fabric to wrap around the bleeding abdominal wound. She winced as she pulled it tight over the wound hoping to clot the bleeding, and then did her best to tie it so it wouldn't fall off. Then she slowly pulled herself to a seating position and closed her eyes trying to forget the throbbing pain in her body.

Her sleep was cut short when she heard the dungeons doors open, which was an odd occurrence as Emma usually only receives one visit a day. Hope raised through her at the thought of it potentially being her rescuer. The thought disappeared when she opened her eyes to see Regina with her guards again and the little girl. Uneasiness spreads through Emma, this does not look good.

"What do I owe the honour Regina? I am usually only receive your presence once a day so you can understand my confusion," Emma smirked at the queen, trying not to wince at her pain.

"Well I decided that I would try something different to break you and I thought your friend would be the perfect motivation," She said, curling one of her hands onto the little girls shoulder. Panic swept through Emma, this was not going to be good.

"Leave her out of it Regina, she is nothing to you," she stammered out, trying not to sound worried.

"Yes, but she has become something to you. Let's see what you are willing to do for her," Regina stated and she ripped the little girl's out heart. The girl cried out and winced at the force of the pull and Emma struggled to stand.

" Put it back Regina, this is between you and me," Emma spat as she staggered over to the cell door.

"No, I don't think I will, not until you answer my questions. And if you fail to comply then I will crush her heart," she explained and gave the heart a squeeze causing the little girl to cry out. Emma winced at the sound. Her emotions were so conflicted on what she was to do about the situation.

"How childish of you to hide behind a child's heart Regina. Do you honestly think it will work? Do you actually think that is enough to break me?" Emma laughed, lying through her teeth, because if that little girl died because of her, she did not know what would become of her.

"I think it will work quite nicely. Now this is your last chance, tell me what I need to know and I'll let go of the heart and put it back. This is your last chance Emma, so choose wisely," Regina threatened holding the heart in front of the cell.

Emma turned to look at the little girl; the girl shook her head at Emma, her eyes not expressing fear but determination. Emma had no idea what she actually meant, but hoped that she understood, that she wasn't afraid of Regina.

"I will not tell you anything Regina," Emma answered coolly, quickly reverting her eyes back to the little girl who nodded her head in agreement.

"So that is your decision then," Regina stated simply. Without interrupting eye contact with Emma, Regina crushed the heart in her hand. The little girl gasped and fell to the ground, lying motionless. Emma cried out, dropping to her knees. Tears sprang to her eyes as a new pain entered in her heart.

"If you are going to keep your promise princess, I am going to keep mine. Perhaps you'll reconsider it for tomorrow," Regina commented, exiting and leaving Emma with only her sorrows to keep her company. Once the room was empty, Emma let out a sob that shook her whole body, wincing in pain at her new injuries. She couldn't believe she let someone die for her, it wasn't the first time she had watched someone die but it was the first time she condemned someone to it. All her other first times she had experienced with Killian.

He had been her first crush, her first kiss, her first love, and her first time. Everything important in her life she had experienced with him. He was her first and only love too, the only one who had her heart. He was also her first and only bodyguard, who had always put her needs first.

She could remember every first with him but she especially remembered her first time with Killian_. _

_It had been two weeks after his statement of always coming after her. She couldn't get those feelings out of her head and it was at that point that she realized she was in love with him. Not wanting to keep her feelings hidden anymore, she decided to act on them. She had snuck out of her room and slunk down to his room in the guard's wing of the castle. She had learned from the kitchen boy how to pick a lock in her childhood, so the door presents no challenge to her. _

_He looked so peaceful and relaxed and she climbed into bed with him and curled up besides almost not wanting to wake him. But then he called out her name, and she answered bringing him completely out his slumber. _

"_Emma you shouldn't be here," he grumbled rolling over to look at her in the face. _

"_This is only place I want to be Killian. I am tired of hiding how I feel about you and I know you feel the same way. Can we please stop pretending?" She stated, staring at him contently, waiting for the go ahead. _

"_Are you sure? There is no going back?" he asked me, his eyes full of uncertainty. She kissed instead of answering and he took it as a yes. He kissed her back, pouring every ounce of emotion into it, wrapping his arm around and pulling her underneath him so that he could have access to all of her. _

It had been the best feeling of Emma's life, being so connected with one person and having one person feel the same way. She knew in her soul that night that she would never love a person as much as she loved Killian Jones.

That memory was a month old now and those events are what lead to their argument and the reason that Emma decided to not listen to him and sneak off into town without telling him where she was. She was mad at him saying that it was too much of a risk to their professional relationship if they were to take their relationship to a personal level. She knew he spoke the truth but she had fallen too deep to get burned now. So she decided to spite him, to make him feel bad and make him see how much she was wanted and how lucky he was to have her heart. But her plan fell through and she was kidnapped instead and without a trace. He would probably never find her; she didn't even know where she was to begin with.

She went to examine her wounds again and realized her abdominal wound was barely clotted and would not stay that way for long, not with tomorrow's torture. Reality hit Emma, she needed to be saved soon or she would not make it, with all her wounds, especially her open wounds, she would not survive past the week especially if disease were to set in. She shivered at the thought of that and craved for Killian's arms to be wrapped around her, keeping her safe. She stared out of her cell, her eyes finding the corpse on the floor. She physical flinched away, turning her back on her decision and then began to cry once more. For the first time of her capturing, Emma silently begged for it to be over and for her to be rescued. Her strength was gone and all her hope was slowly seeping out of her, as she fell into painful sleep with dreams of fire and death.


End file.
